


Tentative

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A little ring-side action.RP fic.Not real.





	Tentative

Kim had seen the way that Miss Elizabeth watched her and she had moved to look over at Miss Elizabeth, reading her mood. She knew that Miss Elizabeth occasionally struggled with worrying that she was doing something wrong and she needed to know how to continue. So, when Elizabeth was smiling she had moved to stroke her hand over Elizabeth's back, settling into her lap. 

"Hey gorgeous..."

Liz smiled softly.

"Hey yourself..."

"I missed you."

Liz chuckled softly.

"Baby girl.... I'm just across the ring from you... you silly goose."

"Yes... but it feels... odd."

Liz smiled and gently but firmly took hold of her pet, by her long flowing hair. Pulled her closer and licked her face. Kim mewed softly. 

"Liz... please...."

"What sweetheart?"

Liz asked still softly licking Kim's face. 

"I need a little more..."

"Oh baby..."

Liz purred.

"We're ring side and we can't just go backstage...you sure...."

"As if people will notice."

Liz purred.

"Then pull your panties down sweetie..."

Kim quickly did so. Miss Elizabeth smiled and moved them a little closer to the ring...she then began trailing a hand down her left leg and began gently pulling her dress up surreptitiously. Kim murred softly. Elizabeth slipped her hand up under Kim's dress and found her soaking wet clit. She began to gently caress it. Kim gasped and arched into her. Elizabeth smiled but didn't look at Kim. She kept her eyes focused ahead at the in-ring action while her hand continued to gently stroke and fondle her clit. Kim mewed softly, arching once again. Elizabeth smiled and kept her pace. Kim soon sank her head into the mat and came apart.


End file.
